La piel de Hinata
by Divinemoustache
Summary: Lo más curioso de Hinata era esa forma suya de romperse en silencio.


**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí, prohibido el plagio (en serio, es patético)._**

* * *

_**La piel de Hinata**_

Observaba la imagen oculta tras su flequillo. Sus ojos se oscurecían y se apagaban, casi eran como los de Neji. Su alma moría y caía silenciosamente en lo más profundo de su ser, nunca se oía, tan sólo caía y no molestaba a nadie. Observó su manos blancas, finas y pequeñas y creyó ver cómo se abrían paso unas grietas desde sus uñas hasta sus hombros, atravesando toda la mano y el brazo para después abrir su piel. Tenía esa sensación de romperse y separarse en millones de trocitos irregulares. Parte de su piel se separaba de su cuerpo, dejando ver músculo y dolor —como si pudiera verse— y se iba volando ligeramente por el cielo, para acabar perdiéndose por lugares nunca vistos. La piel de Hinata nunca sería encontrada. El dolor de Hinata nunca sería visto. Su cuerpo se separaba, miembros por aquí y miembros por allá, todo esparcido, enterrado bajo suelo sin ser visto. Nadie la ve, nunca, y eso es bueno y malo también.

Siguió observando y sus ojos ya eran como los de Neji, no mostraban nada, ni rabia, ni dolor, ni tristeza, nada. Las grietas continuaban surcando su cuerpo, avanzaban rápidamente y con cuidado por su espalda, sus muslos, sus tobillos; su cara también estaba cubierta. Pronto se separaría y nadie lo vería, todo seguiría igual, todo. El sol seguiría brillando, los ninjas seguirían entrenando, su padre seguiría odiándola y Sakura seguiría besando a Naruto como hasta entonces estaba observando. Todo seguiría su curso, aunque ella se rompiera.

—No deberías ver algo que te cause dolor. — Áspera y fría, arrogante, mezquina, indiferente, distante, escalofriante era la voz de Sasuke Uchiha.

—S-sí. — Daba igual, la vida era una mierda, porque Sakura no amaba a Naruto y ella sí lo hacía y él no, qué detalle sin importancia era aquél. —Pero tú…

— ¿Qué?— Cortante como un cuchillo, nunca vería el encanto de aquel ser, el cual siempre era así, el cual siempre hablaba como si te pisoteara, pero claro, eso volvía locas a todas las chicas. Jamás lo entendería.

—S-sí— joder, costaba hablar— ¿por qué tú estás aquí?

—Me gusta ver a la gente sufrir, y tú, ahora mismo te estás rompiendo. — Una voz que te aplastaba. Hinata, escondida detrás del arbusto mientras sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos no dejaban de buscar la imagen de Sakura-san besando con furia a Naruto separó su mirada un momento y giró sobre sí misma, sí, de esa manera tan delicada y silenciosa para enfrentar a Sasuke. —Te estás agrietando y nadie lo escucha. — Aquella tarde Hinata se desmayó, Sasuke no cambió su indiferencia, aun viendo a cámara lenta el desvanecimiento de todos esos pedazos, no llegó a coger a Hinata. —Un alma partida que al caerse no hace ruido—. Se marchó.

.

.

Hinata no era como Sakura, todo el mundo creía que tenían algo en común, ambas estaban partidas en mil trozos y a veces se volvían a pegar y otras veces volvían a separarse. Hinata no era como Sakura. Sakura se partía en mil trozos como el cristal, y como el cristal, resonaban por todo el lugar, cuando Sakura se rompía todo el mundo lo escuchaba. Hinata no, Hinata se rompía y nadie lo escuchaba. Porque Sakura tenía un aspecto alegre y siempre sonreía, pero después se rompía y lloraba y todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero Hinata no, Hinata siempre tenía ese aspecto melancólico y sofisticado, sonreía tímidamente pero apenas lo observabas y cuando se rompía, lo hacía en silencio, aunque de tanto romperse la gente ya lo sabía y fue cuando Sasuke apareció.

.

.

Sasuke no era delicado y nunca lo sería. Siempre tenía el control, siempre, era algo obvio, si Sasuke no tenía el control no era Sasuke. Nunca daba explicaciones de lo qué hacía y por qué lo hacía y nunca sabía cuándo lo haría y dónde lo haría, de esa forma, Hinata siempre estaba tensa cuando notaba que él se aproximaba. Sus músculos se tensaban, alrededor de las grietas. Sasuke era brusco, pero si no fuera brusco no sería Sasuke. La cogía de una muñeca, podía rodearla entera, apretarla con fuerza, incluso si dolía, Hinata nunca se quejaba. La muñeca de Hinata estaba hecha para ser apretada, Hinata estaba hecha para recibir golpes, desde siempre; Sasuke lo sabía, por eso siempre tiraba de su muñeca y hacía impactar su cuerpo contra un árbol, la miraba fríamente y después la devoraba con sus labios. Sasuke era brusco, incluso cuando besaba e introducía sus manos bajo su ropa y hurgaba entre su piel para oír suspiros y gemidos. Sasuke notaba las grietas de Hinata e intentaba borrarlas, Hinata nunca lo supo.

.

.

Cuando todos supieron que Sasuke besaba y tocaba a Hinata, oyeron a Sakura romperse y un eco resonó, pero Sakura no tenía eco, ella se rompía pero nunca resonaba un eco. Cuando Sakura se rompió un eco resonó, Naruto también se rompió. Fue una cadena de cristales rompiéndose, era la banda sonora de aquel mundo.

.

.

Sasuke era así, solitario y con un corazón oscuro, después de su venganza y de ser salvado del odio por Naruto —aunque nunca fuera salvado— regresó a Konoha. Sakura se le confesó y él la llamó estúpida, _estúpida, estúpida_, le dijo Sasuke a Sakura. Él la llamaba estúpida porque creía que no entendía pero ella sí entendía, pero dejar de llamarla estúpida para llamarla lista era algo demasiado difícil para él. No le gustaba Sakura, quizá sí la amaba, pero no le gustaba. Difícil, ¿eh?

.

.

Sasuke era brusco pero quería curar las heridas de Hinata, pero para hacerlo no hay que ser brusco, hay que ser delicado y tener las manos como Sakura. Un día Hinata se preguntó qué era Sasuke para ella y al saberlo se estremeció, otro día se preguntó qué era ella para Sasuke y se mareó y un último día se preguntó cómo acabaría aquello y se condenó —pero ya estaba condenada mucho antes—. Después de aquello se entregó a él, dejando que él hurgara y manoseara su piel para poder reparar las grietas, seguía siendo brusco y su mirada era gélida, pero no le importaba y se entregaba y ella también empezó a introducir sus manos bajo su ropa pero no encontró grietas, encontró un gran agujero negro. Ahora entendía por qué Sakura sentía atracción por Sasuke y sufría tanto. Era un puto agujero negro.

.

.

—Te dije que me gustaba ver a la gente sufrir. — Pronunció él un día. —Tú estás rota pero eres silenciosa, me recuerdas a mí. — Después de pronunciar esas palabras la miró con cara de _Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no?_ Hinata entonces supo algo más y empezó a entender por qué él la reclamaba tanto.

—Hinata, creo que te quiero.

—Sí, lo sé, yo a ti no. —y pudo oír el ruido de su alma partirse. Los mejores hombres, como Naruto, la habían apuñalado, directa y fuertemente en el corazón; la habían apuñalado y desmembrado hasta matarla de dolor. Los mejores hombres habían destrozado a la mujer más buena, más dulce y la más dulce había matado al más cruel, al más malvado. La vida era graciosa, tenía el corazón más oscuro en sus manos, porque Sasuke estaba lleno de odio y dolor y sólo servía para matar y vengar y destruir y hacer sufrir y la gente pensaba que ya no tenía corazón y ella lo rompió más de lo que podía romperse.

.

.

Sasuke pasó a convertirse en Sakura, porque sí, Sakura entendía a Sasuke pero él nunca llegó a entenderla y ahora que lo hacía sufría por conseguir el amor de Hinata.

Hinata quería a Naruto, pero ahora también quería a Sasuke, aunque lo negaba, de la misma forma que Sasuke negaba el amor por Sakura. Sakura necesitaba a Naruto y Naruto era conformista y se hacía el estúpido para poder ser un poco feliz y olvidarse de la miseria y el dolor que suponía todo aquello. Todos sufrían y se hacían sufrir entre ellos, el mundo era maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Alguien lo observó todo desde lejos y sonrió. El mundo estaba lleno de personas que se rompían en cadena como cristales; la gente necesitaba el dolor para sentirse vivos y saber que andaban sobre el mundo.

* * *

_Oh, dios, debería escribir algo un poco más alegre. Volveré a escribir Nejiten, pero necesitaba escribir algo así y creo que no se entiende qué quiero decir. (Menuda shit, hahahaha)._

_Digamos que..._

_Hinata al final hace lo mismo que Sasuke hace con Sakura, sinceramente, Sasuke podría tirarse a Sakura siempre que quisiera y abandonarla después y nunca pasaría nada porque Sakura es una conformista con él, de la misma manera que Naruto es un conformista con Sakura. Naruto podría tirarse a Hinata y aún pasaría menos, pero no puedo cambiar a Naruto a alguien oscuro porque Naruto es la luz, la luz que nunca se apaga, es la luz de la serie y es lo que mueve a la gente. Supongo que para Hinata, Naruto se apagó. Hinata tampoco es oscura, es demasiado buena como para serlo, pero he tenido que cambiarla para hacer algo un poco diferente, porque ya se sabe que Sasuke es oscuro y blah, blah, blah. Simplemente intentad verle el significado, si no es así hacédmelo saber en en un comentario y así puedo mejorar mis ideas. Thank you very much!_

_Escribir de esta manera es entretenida porque nunca acabas de dejar claro el mensaje y la gente tiene que entenderlo con metáforas, por ejemplo, no hay grietas en el cuerpo de Hinata, obviamente, pero existen; y me gusta mezclar lo literal con lo metafórico. Es placentero. Pero creo que volveré a escribir como antes, no sabría escribir así usando a Neji y a Tenten aunque fuera algo interesante de probar (empiezo a replanteármelo xD). _

_I love you very much, people. (¿lo he escrito bien? Oh, dios, no se me da bien expresarme en inglés, en serio)._


End file.
